


Everything About You

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, Nesting, Omega Verse, Water Park, super sexy scene!!! aaahhh!!!, these are never in order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu does not act like the typical omega and he has never been bothered by that fact. He has decided to focus on volleyball instead of things like mating and classes. That's what he told himself, but then he sees Azumane Asahi and is completely wowed by how strong and cool he is. Then he finds out that Asahi is not like a typical alpha, and is shy and timid. Noya completely falls in love with Asahi and knows that he can't hide his feelings!</p><p>But what will happen to their relationship when Noya's parents arrange for Noya to have a mate? That isn't Asahi!</p><p> </p><p>Part 7 of the Omegaverse series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

“You know, you don’t really act like an omega,” yet another person said to Noya, who was used to hearing those words by now. Ever since he had presented as an omega in the second year of middle school, people had been saying that about him. He was too loud and too rambunctious and he had way too much energy to be a proper omega. Noya used to be bothered by it, wondering if he should change himself to be like what others expected him to be. He was told countless times that no alpha would want him if he continued on with the way he had been acting.

But then he decided that he didn’t really care. He was happy with who he was, omega and all. He liked his personality and he liked playing volleyball. He was the only omega allowed on the team, and only because he was insanely skilled. His teammates only really accepted him after he showed how competent he was and that he could save the balls that seemed impossible to return. 

When he had first presented though, he thought that there had been a mistake. He had been running and tumbling around with alphas ever since he was little, challenging them to feats of strength and races. He was pretty tough, so even though he was small, he was sure that he would present as an alpha. But he didn’t and the days of wrestling with his alpha friends were over. 

Suddenly, people were interested in him for a completely different reason. But he made sure to announce that he wasn’t interested in those things. He had one goal now: to be the coolest omega in the whole world. He thought he was doing a pretty great job, too. He turned down offers to date and continued on practicing volleyball and making new awesome hairstyles. 

He also wanted to obtain the goal of being the coolest person on his volleyball team in high school. He had decided to go to Karasuno because the boy’s uniform looked super badass. Early in the morning on the first official day of classes, he quaffed his hair to perfection and set off to school, ready to turn in his club application form. He ran to the gym and found two people talking outside. One of them was an alpha with short, dark hair and the other was an omega with silver hair.

“Is this where the volleyball team meets?” Noya asked, sprinting up to them with his boundless energy. 

Both turned to look down at him, blinking in surprise since he was so loud this early in the morning. The alpha spoke first, “Ah, yes, it is.”

“Are you planning on joining?” the omega asked, smiling kindly. 

Noya decided that this omega was the perfect example of what an omega should be. He was pretty and petite and very nice. “I am! Are you on the team, too?” Noya was thinking that maybe he was just the manager. He knew that high school teams really didn’t let omegas join their team because it was thought that they were weaker. But, honestly, he would love it if there were more omegas on the team. He would even go for some betas on the team.

“I am, I’m the setter,” he grinned prettily, holding his hand out so that Noya could shake it. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga. I’m a second-year.”

Noya’s eyes practically shone and he grabbed the boy’s hand and shook it excitedly. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but everyone calls me Noya. I’m a libero.”

“Okay, Noya,” Suga said. He then gestured to the alpha that was standing next to him. “This is Sawamura Daichi, also a second year. He’s a wing spiker.”

Noya was pleased to see that Daichi also took his hand and shook it affably. He didn’t seem stuck up like some other alphas that he had known in the past. Maybe Karasuno was a special kind of team that didn’t care about class. He was even more excited now. 

“Anyway, let’s go inside so you can turn in your application. Practice doesn’t actually start until this afternoon, but a few of us older students are practicing,” Daichi explained as he started to open the door to the gym. Noya stopped in his tracks when he saw another student jumping and spiking a ball, slamming it down on the other side of the net with an amazing show of strength. It was literally the coolest spike he had ever seen in all his years playing and watching volleyball. 

Noya watched as the student wiped his brow, brushing some long strands of hair out of his eyes. His hair was pulled back, but a bit of it had fallen from the intense exercise. 

“Oh, Asahi, this is our new first-year, Noya,” Suga called out, waving over the giant student. Noya saw the beginnings of a beard as the student walked closer. He also noticed how he towered over the small omega. Noya was in complete awe, staring up at the student with amazement. 

Before the tall student could say anything, Noya burst out with, “That spike was soooo cool! Are you a third-year? You’re so strong!”

To Noya’s surprise, the student blushed and scratched the side of his face in embarrassment. “I’m actually a second-year.” He was pretty different than what Noya thought he would be like. Noya had actually been expecting him to boast about how good he was, but instead he was acting very shy.

“Asahi is a regular on our team,” Daichi said, taking the application that was still clutched in Noya’s hand.

“Really? You’re so awesome!” Noya cheered again. The boy’s face grew darker in response. 

“T-thanks,” he stuttered. He then turned and ran away to retrieve the volleyball that he had spiked over the net. 

“Is he an omega also?” Noya asked Suga. “He’s pretty tall for one.”

“Oh, Asahi is actually an alpha,” Suga commented, leading Noya away so he could show him their locker room. 

“WHAT?!” Noya shouted in shock. 

“He doesn’t really act like an alpha, does he?” Suga chuckled. “He’s so timid and sweet. But he’s an excellent player.”

“Yeah. . .” Noya trailed off softly. He guess he couldn’t really judge Asahi for not being like the other alphas because he himself was not like the other omegas. Where Asahi was a quiet alpha, Noya was a loud omega. Asahi liked to stay inside where Noya liked to roll around outside, getting cuts and scrapes. 

Noya decided he didn’t really care if Asahi was shy because he was still remembering that amazingly powerful spike. Therefore, Asahi being shy definitely did not stop from Noya shouting out to him during breaks and following him around during practice so that he could see that spike again. 

Asahi honestly didn’t know what to do when the small underclassman started to follow him around. And the omega was the type of person that he didn’t know how to respond to. Noya was always bounding around, now being amped up by another energetic underclassman, Tanaka. If Noya wasn’t with Tanaka, then he was chasing Asahi around. The alpha had asked his friends, Daichi and Suga, what to do about it, but they had both just smiled and said that the omega admired his strength and that he should take the boy under his wing and help him during practice. Asahi left, frowning slightly, letting the couple go back to kissing. He had gotten used to the fact that they were going out, but he hated feeling like a third wheel. He often wondered if he would ever find a mate. At first glance, omegas were interested in him because he seemed confident and strong, but he was actually scared of everything and would run away screaming if it came down to it. He knew that he didn’t act like an alpha and people often mistook him for a beta or even an omega. 

Asahi didn’t even know what he would do if an omega approached him earnestly. The only omegas he was ever really around were his mom and Suga, and now the bundle of energy that was Noya. 

***

“Again, Asahi!” Noya cried out, wanting Asahi to spike again so that he could return the ball. 

Asahi sighed, they had been up to this for several minutes now and he could tell how tired Noya was. He had been leaping around and trying to receive Asahi’s powerful spikes. He had gotten a lot of them, but there were still a few that he couldn’t get. 

Asahi threw the ball up in the air and spiked with all his force, like Noya had demanded. He didn’t want anyone going easy on him. The tiny omega dived for the ball and it smacked against his arms with a resounding noise. Asahi winced as he watched the boy slid across the floor, but the ball had gone up.

Asahi rushed over to the boy to help him up. He couldn’t help but feel guilty as he saw the bruises covering Noya’s arms. The omega was trying so hard to get every spike, even though it was littering his body with bruises. He didn’t seem to mind though as he jumped up and gave Asahi a proud smile.

“I got it!” he beamed, putting his hands on his hips.

“Y-yeah,” Asahi said, staring after Noya as he ran to collect the balls that they had scattered across the gym. He threw them in the cart so that they could go another round. The omega tossed a ball to Asahi, who smiled fondly down at him. He was glad to see someone on their team that was determined to do their best. “Good job.”

Noya felt his face heat up slightly and he tried to laugh it off, “Haha, thanks! I know that I can get all of them this time! So don’t hold back!”

“I won’t,” the alpha said, with the same smile on his face, like he really was proud of how hard Noya was working.

“O-okay, good,” Noya stuttered, then turned and ran to the other side of the net. Asahi had totally just made his heart skip a beat for a moment. As Noya received a spike, he realized that Asahi didn’t treat him like he was inferior, like some of the other alphas did. He had also never said that Noya never acted like an omega. He treated him like every other single teammate. And that was so important to Noya. 

He knew that he was grinning stupidly when they finally decided to finish up their private practice and head home. He had been at Karasuno for a month now and was glad to know that he had made an excellent decision by picking this school. He liked everyone in his class and he loved everyone on his team. Everyone was friendly on the team. He and Tanaka had hit it off immediately. He respected Daichi and he confided in Suga. And Asahi, the timid but very cool alpha, was his role model. He was so strong and he looked so cool and he was so sweet!

Noya shook his head when his thoughts started to veer off course. He had told himself that he wouldn’t get romantically involved. He was going to practice volleyball and be the best libero ever.

Noya sighed and started to head home, walking around the corner so that he could head to his house. What he wasn’t expecting was that two alphas were waiting for him. They were of average height and had bulky builds, but compared to Noya, they were huge. They stopped right in front of Noya, backing him up against a wall. 

Noya glared up at them. “Move.”

“Ooooh, we heard that you were feisty for an omega,” the taller alpha said, leering down at Noya. 

Noya fixed them with an unimpressed look. “I don’t care what you heard, but you had better move.” Honestly, he had to put up with shit like this all the time. He   
was tired and hungry and he just wanted to get home. He didn’t want to have to deal with stupid alphas who were freaking jerks. 

“Or what? What would you do to us?” the other alpha said, moving closer and hovering over the omega.

Before Noya could tell them what he was going to do with the alphas’ body parts and where he was going to shove them, a hulking figure pushed in-between the three, separating them. Noya was shocked and looked up to see that Asahi had sprinted over and was now guarding him from the other two alphas. Noya blinked when he saw the scary face Asahi was making and chills ran down his back and he forgot how to breathe. It was so completely different from the normal Asahi that Noya didn’t know how to react.

Asahi backed up a little into Noya and the omega could feel how he was trembling. Realization hit Noya. Even though Asahi was acting brave, he was actually scared. Noya couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. Asahi was being brave to protect him. Noya twined his fingers into the back of Asahi’s shirt and rested his face against him. Even though he could take care of himself, Noya was glad that Asahi had come to his rescue. It was nice that someone cared about him. 

Asahi tensed when he felt fingers touch him, but then he relaxed when he felt Noya lean against him. He was so nervous and scared, but he felt better with Noya around. He had been so angry when he saw the alphas surrounding Noya that he had ran forward and done something so out-of-character for him. It was something that a typical alpha would do. 

“What the fuck?” the taller alpha said, looking Asahi up and down, clearly sizing him up. Asahi was much bigger than both alphas and they could clearly see muscles straining against his uniform. 

“He said to move,” Asahi said, standing up to his full height and trying to be intimidating.

“Are you his alpha or something?” the shorter one asked, scoffing. The taller alpha moved closer, reaching for Noya, but Asahi slapped his hand away and pulled Noya closer to his body. 

“Move,” Asahi growled, glaring down at them. Both alphas squeaked and ran away, tripping over each other as they tried to get away from the terrifying alpha. When they disappeared around the corner Asahi let out a sigh and turned around to face Noya. His face was white and he was shaking. “Oh God, that was scary,” he said, clutching his chest and swaying slightly.

“Whoa,” Noya said, clutching onto the alpha’s arms so that he wouldn’t fall over. He balanced Asahi and then looked up at him. “Thanks, that was pretty awesome.”

“It was nothing,” Asahi said, gathering the bag that he had dropped. He then started to walk off and Noya ran after him, catching up to him.

“No, seriously, you were so cool! You were all like ‘raaawr, move, or I’ll crush youuu!” Noya cheered, embellishing what had happened. 

“What? I wouldn’t have c-crushed them!” Asahi said, seeming mortified that Noya would even suggest that he could do such a thing. 

“Maybe not, but you were still cool,” Noya grinned, bumping Asahi in the side. They continued to walk in companionable silence until they got to Asahi’s house. The alpha turned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, this is where I live,” he said, looking down at his feet awkwardly.

“It’s nice,” Noya commented, taking in the cute house. The omega saw two women peeking out of the windows. When they saw him looking, they waved at him. Noya grinned and waved back at them. Asahi glanced behind him to see where he was looking and balked. “Who are they?”

“My parents,” Asahi said, blushing. He knew that they were going to tease him relentlessly about the tiny omega that had walked him home. They kept asking him if he was interested in anyone romantically and he always said no, but now they were going to think that something was up. 

“Oh,” Noya said, looking back at the giggling women who were still peering out the window. “Will you be okay?” Asahi’s mothers’ looked like a lot to deal with for the timid alpha.

“I’ll be fine. I should be asking you that though. Should I walk you home?” Asahi asked, worried for the small boy. 

Noya gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll be totally fine! I just live a few blocks away.”

“Ok then. See you tomorrow at practice. . .” Asahi trailed off, wishing for some reason that he could spend some more time with Noya. He had never really thought that about a person before, liking to be alone more. But he liked seeing Noya’s smile and how he tried so hard, maybe more than anyone else on the team. 

“Yep, see you,” Noya said, turning to leave before Asahi could think of a reason for him to stay. Well, he would see him tomorrow. Asahi took in a deep breath and turned to face his house, where his mothers were still peeking out. He frowned and headed inside, listening to them laugh as he opened and shut the door.

“Sooo,” his mother started, leaning around the door frame to look at her tall son with a glint in her eyes. “Who was that cutie?”

“Yes, who indeed?” his mom said, wriggling her eyebrows playfully.

“He’s a teammate,” Asahi said, taking his shoes and stepping out of the entrance. His parents followed down the hall and stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

“Just a teammate?” his mother cooed. “You’re not hiding anything from us?”

“N-no,” Asahi stuttered, his face heating up. They were just teammates, but he also thought that Noya was pretty cute. But he didn’t want to tell his parents that. It would be too embarrassing.

“Well, if you want to talk to us about anything, we’re always here,” his mom said, giving her son a wink before they both ducked out and headed off to their own room. Asahi could hear them talking excitedly all the way down the hall. Asahi leaned back against his pillows. He had no idea how he had ended up the way he had with the parents that he had. But maybe it was exactly because he had those parents. They were always flirting and smiling and feeding each other, not caring where they were or who was around. That was probably why it never bothered him whenever he caught Daichi and Suga making out somewhere. 

Asahi rolled over to grab his bag so that he could start his homework and not think of how Noya felt pressed up against his back, his fingers curled into his uniform.

***

Noya started to pay closer attention to Asahi. He realized that he didn’t have to live up to any standards with Asahi. He didn’t have to act like a perfect omega for Asahi to like him. Asahi still hung out with Noya at his most embarrassing moments; like when Noya had dropped his school milk all over himself or when he had tripped and dropped his books everywhere or when he had fallen asleep during lunch break and had drooled all over the table. Asahi just gave him an endearing smile and helped him out. The alpha was also starting to warmup more to the omega, getting used to his energetic presence. 

That made it easier for Noya to watch him. Noya found out that Asahi was nice to everyone and that everyone liked him after they got to know him. They were always intimidated by his looks at first. 

Noya was walking home from school one day and saw the giant leaning over a bush. Noya tilted his head, curious as to what Asahi was doing. The alpha reached into the bush and pulled out a small kitten who had been abandoned. Asahi held the kitten up and let it sniff him, then he nestled it gently against his chest and took off towards his house. 

Noya found himself standing there, gaping. He couldn’t believe how adorable that was. He thanked every god he knew about that he was able to witness that scene. It just showed Noya how sweet and caring Asahi was. Noya clutched his chest, trying to stop the wild pounding in his heart. He knew that he had said that he wouldn’t date anyone, but he was quickly losing the willpower to do that. Or maybe it was just easy for Noya to give in to the gentle giant.

Another time Noya spotted Asahi was when the omega was running errands on the weekend and he saw Asahi pushing some little kids on the swing sets at the park. Noya gasped and hid behind a telephone pole, peeking out to watch as the alpha pushed the giggling kids higher and higher. One kid ran right into Asahi, not watching where he was going. The boy looked up to see the tall man and his eyes started to fill with tears. Noya prepared himself for the boy to start crying, but Asahi crouched down and smiled at him. He wiped his tears away and helped the boy up. Then he said something and the boy laughed and started to beam. 

Noya felt himself get choked up. He must’ve made a noise because Asahi glanced over to where he was hiding. The omega ducked out of sight, not wanting to get caught ogling the alpha. Asahi shrugged and turned back to push the kids on the swings. He thought he had heard Noya, but maybe he was just imagining things.

On a rainy day, Noya was sitting in a café with Tanaka, chatting and looking out the window. He and Tanaka were being loud as usual and kept getting looks from the other customers.

“Hey, isn’t that Asahi?” Tanaka asked, pointing the other alpha out with his fry.

Noya glanced out the window to where it was pouring. Asahi had an umbrella and was holding it over a small, old lady. The alpha handed the umbrella to the lady, who thanked him profusely and then waddled down the street. Asahi continued to walk, getting soaked, but looking happy to have helped someone. 

“Wow, that was really nice of him, to give that old lady his umbrella,” Tanaka commented, munching on his fries again.

“Y-yeah, it was,” Noya said. He couldn’t help it anymore. He was falling hard for Asahi. He was undeniably amazing and Noya wanted to make him his.

***

It was their first official match and Asahi was nervous. His team was counting on him to get his spikes past the blockers. He could feel the enormous amount of pressure put upon him. So, he couldn’t help to get nervous. He tried to meditate for a little while, but couldn’t concentrate with all the sounds.

His eyes wandered around and finally landed on Noya. The omega was jumping up and down, excited for his first high school match. He seemed pretty confident that they would win, laughing and joking around with Tanaka. Noya looked over and saw that Asahi was watching him. His face flushed and he faltered in the story that he was telling. He glanced away quickly and continued on with his story. Why had Asahi been watching him? He was internally panicking and wondered if he should ask Asahi about it. 

Before he could decide, they were being called out to the court. Noya followed Asahi out and could tell that the alpha was nervous. He was already sweating and shaking slightly. Noya went up and slapped his back.

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. Don’t look like that,” Noya said, trying to cheer his teammate on. 

Asahi took in a deep breath. He wanted to act like a dependable senpai, a teammate that could be counted on. “Yeah, okay. We can win this.” Noya beamed and gave him high-five before running off. 

Asahi was doing well in the beginning. He was spiking just as ferociously as always and he was scoring tons of points. But then the other players started to focus on him, blocking all of his spikes. Asahi started to become frustrated and scared. If he couldn’t spike, then he couldn’t score points. If he couldn’t score points, then he was a useless player and would be put on the bench! He couldn’t let that happen!

Asahi tried to do better, but then he began to overthink and he kept making more and more mistakes. He was definitely going to be benched. Every ball was being blocked. He was a complete failure. 

Just as his shoulders started to hunch over in defeat, he felt a small, but strong hand smack him hard on the back. Asahi flinched and turned around as he felt his back stinging. Noya was standing in front of him, a spectacular frown on his face.

“Asahi, why are you panicking?” Noya asked, putting his hands on his hips and tilting his head to the side.

“B-because I keep messing up and I’m not scoring,” the alpha mumbled, clenching his uniform in his fists.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Noya declared. He pointed to himself in a dramatic fashion. “Because I’m here! I’ll save the balls that get blocked. So don’t worry and spike with all of your might. I’ll get the ball back to you!”

Both sides were quiet, watching in awe as the tiny omega cheered on the giant alpha. It was a rather odd sight to behold. Meanwhile, Asahi was staring at Noya in amazement. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him. They always said that he could get the next one, but no one had ever said that they would be there to help him out if he missed. 

“O-okay,” Asahi said, standing up taller. He really felt like he could get his spikes past the blockers. He was going to do his best. He had to after what Noya had said. The ball was sent up in the air and Suga sent it right to Asahi, hoping that the other omega had cheered him up. Asahi ran up and slammed the ball, but it was blocked again. Asahi felt his heart falling. Not only had he failed the team and himself again, but Noya, who had said such uplifting words to him. Asahi watched as the ball started to fall towards the floor, waiting for it to impact. But then Noya leapt forward, hitting it up, and rolling off to the side. 

“Asahiiii!!!” Noya shrieked, watching as the ball went back to the alpha. Asahi felt his heart pounding as he jumped again. He would get this ball over this time. For Noya. He had entrusted this ball to him. Asahi felt the ball hit his hand and he smashed it with everything he had, knocking it past the blockers and down onto the floor. 

Asahi grinned and turned to face Noya, but the omega had beaten him and had wrapped his arms around the alpha in excitement. 

“You did it!” Noya beamed. “I knew you could.”

Asahi felt his heart stop when Noya said that and smiled up at him proudly. Asahi suddenly realized that he liked Noya, the extremely rowdy and loud omega. He thought that maybe he didn’t exactly mind.

***

“I like you!” Noya yelled, his face red. He had chased after Asahi when practice had ended. He couldn’t run away from his feelings anymore. He decided a direct approach would be the best one. He had pondered over if he should or shouldn’t confess, thinking about the fact that he could get rejected. He hoped that he wouldn’t because he really liked Asahi. He also thought about that fact that they were teammates and that it would get awkward if Asahi rejected him. But Noya knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide his feelings for long. He wasn’t exactly a subtle person so he decided to go for it and hope for the best.

Asahi was also blushing. He had not expected Noya to confess to him. He was so cute too, fidgeting nervously. Asahi had never seen him be nervous before. He thought he wouldn’t mind seeing that expression every now and then. On the other hand, he was freaking out inside. He couldn’t believe that the boy he liked had just confessed to him. He was not mentally or emotionally prepared for this!!

“A-Asahi?” Noya asked, worried because Asahi hadn’t answered him yet. 

“Yes,” Asahi said, then his face turned redder. “I mean, I l-like you too.”

Noya’s face lit up and he threw himself at Asahi. The alpha caught him as the omega wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

“Are you sure about me though?” Asahi asked, knowing that he wasn’t the best alpha out there.

“Of course I am!” Noya declared fervently, tightening his hold and pressing his face against Asahi’s broad chest. “You’re the one I want.”

***

Karasuno’s Golden Week was coming up and Noya had gone to Suga to tell him something important, blushing slightly when he admitted a habit of his. He wasn’t sure how the other teammates would take it. Suga patted his head and told him not to worry about it. He would make sure everything would be all right.

Which was how, the day before they left, Suga met up with the rest of the team. The alphas and betas gave the omega a curious look, wondering what the setter wanted to tell them.

“I have a request for all of you,” he started, smiling prettily at all of them. “I need everyone to bring extra blankets and pillows.”

“Is it going to be really cold or something?” Tanaka asked, wondering why they had to bring so many extra blankets.

“No, it’ll be quite warm. I just need you to bring some extra ones,” Suga explained. “You’ll see what they’re for soon enough.”

“Okay then,” Ennoshita said. “We’ll bring some.”

“Thank you,” Suga said, smiling at them again. Unbeknownst to the omega, the rest of the team was wrapped around his little finger. They would do anything for the sweet omega. Daichi had it the worst, of course. 

The next day, the team brought a plethora of blankets and pillows, still not sure what they were going to be used for. They loaded the bus and set off. Noya sat next to Asahi, but was very active and kept jumping around, very excited. His mood was rubbing off on everyone else and soon everyone else was chattering. They got to the building they were staying at and started to unpack the bus. 

They ate and bathed and then headed to where they were sleeping. Noya was the first to run into the room and he gasped loudly. The rest of the team followed, wondering what was happening. They were met with the tiny omega staring at the large pile of blankets with shining eyes. He let out a happy squeal and raced to the pile, jumping on it. He rubbed his face against the blankets and then immediately started to make a nest, intent on his movements.

“Noya has to nest to get to sleep,” Suga said, watching as his Kouhai continued making his nest. When he was done, he crawled inside and curled up, a pleased smile on his face. The rest of the team members could hear his purring from outside the nest. Asahi thought it was the most adorable thing that he had ever seen. Noya looked so happy nestled in the blankets. 

Noya started to snore as everyone else settled down for the night.

“That was fast,” Daichi chuckled, crawling inside his futon.

“He’s comfortable,” Suga said, sliding his futon closer to Daichi’s and then sliding into his. 

Everyone adjusted quickly to Noya being an avid nester. They noticed that their own blankets and pillows that they were actually using started to disappear. But they just couldn’t get mad when they saw Noya wrapped up in them, purring loudly. By the end of the week, every single blanket, pillow, and spare piece of cloth had been sacrificed to Noya’s nest. The next time the team had to stay a place overnight, they were going to make sure to bring even more blankets.

***

“Asahi! Over here!” Noya shouted, splashing Asahi right in the face. Asahi spluttered and whipped his face. Noya giggled and swam away before Asahi could catch him. 

“Noya, what was that for?” Asahi asked, swimming after the omega.

“Just because,” Noya laughed, splashing more of the pool water at the alpha. They had decided to go to a water park that day and Noya was having a great time running around, trying everything. Asahi was busy just trying to keep up with him.

“Just because?” Asahi repeated, finally catching Noya for the first time that day. The omega had been slipping out of his grasp, barely evading capture. But now Asahi finally had him. 

“Haha, yep,” Noya grinned, giving him a thumbs up. The omega clambered up on Asahi’s shoulders and patted him on the head, the alpha’s long hair sliding into his eyes. “Onward, valiant stead!”

Asahi rolled his eyes and walked forward to the deeper water. When he was happy with the depth, he grabbed Noya by the waist and lifted him up in the air, tossing him up and letting him splash into the water. Noya swam up to the surface, a wide grin on his face. 

“Do that again!” he begged, looking like a small child begging their father to play with them. Asahi gave Noya a fond smile and picked him up again and threw him up, even higher than last time. Noya squealed when he felt himself being thrown before he plopped back down into the water. Noya resurfaced and was immediately distracted by the large water slide that he hadn’t gone down yet. A mischievous grin spread across his face and Asahi looked worried, not knowing what Noya had in store for him. Noya swam lazily over to Asahi and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Asahi,” he sang, fluttering his eyelashes in a dangerous way. “I dare you to go down that water slide with me.”

Asahi turned to face it and paled. That water slide was huge! And the descent was at a crazy angle! Surely they would die if they went down it. “W-what?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Noya said, swimming over to the edge of the pool while dragging Asahi behind him. He climbed out of the pool, Asahi following him. Noya walked quickly over to the line for the slide, Asahi stumbling after him. If he had to go, he didn’t want to be left behind. If Noya wasn’t there with him, he would definitely chicken out as soon as he got up to the top. He was already questioning his choice as he and Noya got closer. The slide looked ever bigger up close.

“Are you sure about this?” Asahi asked, his entire face white. He balked when he heard people screaming when they went down. They were going to die. They were definitely going to die. There was no hope left for them. They were going to go down the slide and die upon impact.

“Asahi, chill,” Noya said, grabbing Asahi’s hand and holding it tightly. “I’ll be with you when we go down. We can go down together. That’s why I asked you to come.”

“Oh,” Asahi said, letting out a deep breath. Maybe he would be okay if he went down with Noya.

They got closer and closer until it was finally their turn. Asahi stared down and saw how far they were above the pool. He immediately took back his thoughts that he would be fine if Noya was with him. There was nothing fine about this. Before he could back up and run away, Noya grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. 

“Let’s go!” he cheered, looking thrilled to be going down the death water slide. He sat at the edge of the slide and pulled Asahi down behind him. Asahi wrapped his arms around the omega’s tiny waist and held on tightly, hiding his face in Noya’s back. “Ready?”

“No,” Asahi whimpered.

“Let’s do this!” Noya said, pushing off. They shot down the slide quickly. Noya yelled with glee. Asahi clutched to Noya for dear life, screaming higher than he thought his voice could go. They landed in the pool with a huge splash and then swam to the top at the side of the pool. Asahi gasped in a breath and tried to calm down his pounding heart. He hadn’t died. It was a miracle! 

Noya was laughing next to him, already climbing out of the pool.

“We’re not going again, are we?” Asahi asked warily. There was no way that he could do that again. 

“No, I thought about going to get a drink from the vending machines. Want to come with me?” Noya asked, holding a hand out for Asahi. The alpha thought he could manage that task and grabbed Noya’s hand and climbed out from the pool. They walked out of the main area and down an empty hallway to where the vending machines were.

Asahi studied the drinks, “Which one do you want?”

Instead of answering, Noya grabbed Asahi’s arm and pulled him down until his lips pressed up against the alpha’s. Noya’s lips were cold and wet from the pool, but were incredibly soft as they gently pushed against Asahi’s lips. Asahi froze at the unexpected kiss. He felt Noya’s eyelashes fluttering closed against his cheeks. Asahi felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest when Noya stepped back, looking up at Asahi with a questioning look.

“Was that okay?” Noya asked, worried that he had stepped over a boundary. 

Asahi’s mind finally caught up with what had happened and his face turned red. He felt his legs give out and he slid down to the floor. He tried to hide his burning face behind his hands, but Noya wanted to know what he was thinking. 

“It was fine,” Asahi mumbled, shielding his face from Noya’s prying gaze. Noya gently pried Asahi’s hands away. Then the alpha felt Noya’s hand on his chin, carefully lifting the alpha’s face. 

Noya licked his lips. “Can I do it again?”

Maybe Asahi really had died when he went down the water slide. If he had, then this would be totally fine. He nodded slowly and Noya cupped Asahi’s face and leaned down to press another kiss against his lips. 

“How was that one?” Noya asked after he had pulled away. “Okay?”

“It was all right,” Asahi mumbled.

Noya snorted and placed his forehead against Asahi’s, running his fingers into the alpha’s long hair. “Just all right?” Asahi made some type of whimpering sound and wrapped his arms around Noya, bringing him down onto his lap so he could embrace him tightly. He hid his face in the crook of Noya’s neck, hoping the omega couldn’t see that his face was even redder than before. 

Noya could see the blush travelling down Asahi’s neck though. A gentle smile spread across his face and he snuggled closer to the alpha, letting him hold him.

***

It was Halloween and Noya was really getting into the holiday spirit. He loved everything involved with Halloween and he wanted to share his love with Asahi, who wasn’t too fond of the day. He didn’t like to be scared. He would much rather have a relaxing day in his house, but Noya wasn’t going to stand for that. When he heard that Asahi didn’t have any plans for the day, the omega decided to take the alpha with him to a haunted house. 

Noya bounded right into the haunted house, daring everything in the vicinity to try to scare him. The small omega, with his fists on his hips, declared that he wasn’t afraid of anything. To everyone who worked there, that was a seen as a challenge. They were going to give their all to scare the omega. They thought that it was going to be easy, but the tiny omega would just laugh at everything, finding it amusing rather than scary. The one who kept screaming and jumping at everything was the intimidating-looking alpha. At one point, a ghoul jumped out and scared the crap out of Asahi. The alpha shrieked and threw his arms around Noya, refusing the let go. Noya didn’t mind. He was enjoying it. He patted Asahi’s arm and took his hand so they could continue on. 

“Next time I can pick our date?” Asahi asked when they finally escaped from the evil haunted house.

“Of course,” Noya said. 

“Oh, by the way, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to stop by tonight for some cake. It’s just something we do on Halloween night,” Asahi said. 

“Yes! I do!” Noya cheered, always up for free food. They walked back to Asahi’s house and the two of them and Asahi’s parents ate some cake and talked and laughed about what happened at the haunted house. Noya even saw the cat that Asahi had rescued curled up in a tiny bed in the corner of the room. Asahi’s parents thought that their son was just adorable. They were so glad that Asahi found someone who could accept him for who he was and not worry about the face that he wasn’t like a typical alpha. But then, Noya wasn’t a typical omega, so it seemed like they balanced each other well. 

“Well, you two have a good night. We’re going to go to bed now,” Asahi’s mother said, putting the dishes in the sink. 

“You two have fun,” Asahi’s mom smiled, winking at Noya, who grinned back with a twinkle in his eye. The two headed to their room and shut the door, leaving the young couple alone in the kitchen.

“Want to watch a movie?” Noya asked.

“As long as it’s not a scary one,” Asahi said, standing and leading the way to their living room. 

“Aw, no fun,” Noya pouted. He wasn’t actually disappointed. He had scared Asahi enough that night. And right now he had. . . other motives. So he didn’t care   
what they put on because he wasn’t going to watch it anyway.

“Let’s watch something relaxing,” Asahi said, going through his movies and putting on a nice documentary. Noya felt his eyes internally roll. Of course Asahi would pick a documentary about some type of tree. It was so him. Noya would’ve fallen asleep immediately if his mind wasn’t on other things.

Asahi sat down beside Noya and the omega sidled up right next to him, acting innocent when Asahi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Noya let out a content sigh when Asahi put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Asahi was so warm and he smelled so nice. Noya felt safe in his arms and almost started to purr. No, he couldn’t get too comfortable. He was on a mission! He and Asahi had kissed a few times in the past weeks, but they hadn’t gotten to full-on making-out. That was Noya’s next goal and by god if he wouldn’t accomplish it!

While Asahi’s focus was on the documentary, Noya slid out from under his arm and then quickly moved over to straddle the alpha’s lap. Asahi’s eyes widened as Noya plopped himself down into his lap and gave him a heated stare. 

“Noya?” he asked uncertainly. 

“Asahi,” Noya sighed, leaning forward and capturing the alpha’s lips. He scooted closer to Asahi’s body, pressing himself against the muscular body. He reached up and untied Asahi’s hair so that it fell around his shoulders in waves. Noya reached down and grabbed Asahi’s hands, bringing them up to hold his waist. Noya moaned when Asahi’s hold on him tightened and the alpha finally started to kiss him back. He liked the way Asahi’s lips felt against his, strong and unwavering. 

Noya licked Asahi’s lips, wanting entrance. Asahi clenched his hands into Noya’s shirt and opened his mouth wide enough for Noya’s tongue to slide inside. Before Noya got very far, a growling sound came out from Asahi’s throat. Asahi grabbed Noya and pushed him down onto the couch, climbing on top of him and gathering the omega back into his arms. Asahi captured Noya’s lips in a scorching kiss, delving right into Noya’s mouth. The omega let out a mewling sound, hands scrambling for purchase as Asahi ravaged his mouth. He had never seen Asahi act so aggressively before. It was really turning him on as he bucked his body up against Asahi’s larger one. 

Noya moaned when he felt a brusque hand slide into his shirt, lifting it higher and higher until it sat bunched up at the omega’s collar bones. Noya’s eyes were becoming watery as Asahi licked inside his mouth, sucking on his tongue, while his hand travelled over his torso. This felt much better than anything that Noya had imagined. He had kept imagining a blushing and timid Asahi, who would let Noya have his way with him after much coercing. But this aggressive Asahi was pretty freaking hot. He couldn’t believe the difference between the two as Asahi bit down on his lower lip, causing the omega to groan and clutch at the alpha’s shirt. 

Asahi moved down lower, kissing and suckling at Noya’s neck. The alpha moved farther back, reaching the omega’s scent glands. The omega smelled warm and inviting, like chocolate. Asahi licked over Noya’s scent glands, listening to the sighs and gasps coming out of Noya’s mouth. 

“Asahi,” Noya moaned softly, turning his head to the side as a sign of submission. He never thought that he would do that to anyone, but somehow, Asahi had brought it out of him. Asahi dived back down, clutching the omega’s body to him as he licked and nibbled at Noya’s scent glands. Noya felt his body shaking with pleasure and he was panting. 

“F-feels amazing,” Noya said, back arching. “Me t-too. I want to scent you too.”

Asahi sat back, pulling the omega up with him, and settling him back on his lap. The alpha tilted his head to the side so that Noya could reach his scent glands. He let out a low, rumbling noise when Noya moved closer and gently nudged his glands. Asahi smelled woodsy, like cedar. Noya placed kisses on the scent glands and then suckled them, laving his tongue across them. Asahi’s head fell back against the couch, small pants coming from him. Some part of his brain couldn’t believe how he was acting, and the other half just didn’t the care. The other half just wanted to hold onto Noya forever and never let him go.

After scenting each other, they laid on the couch, cuddling together, the documentary droning on in the background.

***

It was winter and Noya’s nesting was crazier than ever. He hated the cold. He had a giant nest at home that he would constantly add to whenever he found something warm and soft. His parents were used to it and would make sure to bring blankets to their son. Noya spent most of his time curled up in his nest. When he went to school, he felt miserable. It was way too cold outside. He had on four jackets and a scarf, but it still didn’t feel like enough. 

One day, the cafeteria was full and Noya and Asahi decided to face the elements and eat outside. Asahi was fine with just his coat, generating lots of warmth on a normal basis. Noya, on the other hand, was not happy. He was shivering and was thinking fondly on his nest at home, wishing that he could crawl inside and take a nap. 

Noya glanced over at his boyfriend and saw him happily eating from his bento, not looking affected at all by the weather. He didn’t seem cold at all and Noya was jealous. He pouted, staring over at Asahi, who was eating obliviously. Noya wanted to be warm too. He scooted closer to Asahi and leaned against him. Asahi felt like a heater and Noya’s side was warm almost immediately, but the rest of his body was still cold. He was trying to figure out a way to stay warm at all times when he spotted the zipper on Asahi’s coat. The coat was loose on the alpha. Noya bet that he could fit inside of it. 

Without giving a warning of any kind, Noya grabbed the zipper and unceremoniously pulled it down. Asahi dropped his chopsticks. Noya didn’t want to get frisky out here, right? He was worried because he could see Noya wanting to do something like that at school. Instead, Noya climbed into his lap and zipped the coat back up with him inside of it. Asahi sat there, not moving, still unsure of what was going on. 

“So warm,” Noya cooed, snuggling against Asahi. It felt even warmer than his nest. 

Asahi wrapped an arm around the omega and held him closer, trying to warm up his boyfriend even more. He grabbed his chopsticks with the other and picked up another mouthful of food. He studied Noya, who wasn’t eating. He didn’t want to stick his arms out into the freezing air. “Are you hungry?”

Noya’s mouth popped open, resembling a baby bird, and Asahi fed him the mouthful that he had just picked up. Asahi felt like his heart was going to explode. This was cuteness to the extreme. This should’ve been illegal because it was definitely fatal. Asahi would eat a bite and then feed a bite to Noya. He did that until Noya didn’t respond anymore, having fallen asleep on the toasty-warm alpha’s lap. 

Asahi grabbed his phone and took a picture and sent it to Suga who responded immediately with garbled letters and hearts. 

***

Asahi and Noya hadn’t spoken to each other for about a month. The game at Dateko has really messed Asahi up and he quit the team, even when Noya told him not to. Their loss was on the entire team, not just on Asahi, but the alpha was too disappointed in himself to listen. After their falling out, both left the team and didn’t see each other. 

They gained new members in the Spring and both students moved up a year. They were both brought back to the team to play in a practice match. Noya was mad at Asahi because he underestimated himself. He was so cool and the alpha didn’t see it! Asahi was upset that he had let the team down. He wasn’t sure if he could play the same way that he had in the past. 

During the game though, Asahi stepped up, realizing that his teammates were there to help him and to support him. When he yelled for the toss and slammed the spike on the other side of the net, Noya gave him a glowing look. The omega cheered him on, ecstatic that Asahi was back to playing volleyball. Everyone seemed happier that the two were back on the team and both teams fought for victory.

Afterwards, Noya ran after Asahi and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. Asahi caught him and embraced him. 

“I’m sorry for quitting,” Asahi said, rubbing the omega’s back, and trying to ignore the curious looks they were getting from the rest of the team. 

“Me too,” Noya murmured. He nudged Asahi with his head. “Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Asahi said, pressing a kiss against Noya’s head. They had a lot of catching up to do since they hadn’t seen each other in a month. It had been really hard for Asahi to avoid Noya, but he thought that Noya was angry at him and didn’t want him around. It was good to know that they had both missed the other. Well, he assumed that Noya had missed him from how tightly he was clinging to him. 

***

Noya woke up feeling slightly feverish. He wasn’t too worried though and attested it to the fact that he had stayed up last night frantically finishing his homework. He hadn’t gotten enough sleep and he was now reaping the repercussions. He got up and checked his calendar anyway, confirming that his heat was supposed to come next week. So, he should be totally fine for today. 

He ate a hearty breakfast and then skipped out the door to head to early morning practice. Most of the team was there already, except Asahi and the first-years. Noya was sure that Kageyama and Hinata would be racing in soon, fighting for first place. 

Noya went over to joke around with Tanaka before practice started. His fever felt worse and he started to drink more water than usual. He really must’ve not gotten enough sleep last night. He was thinking about which class he could skip to get some sleep during when the door to the gym opened. 

Noya glanced up and gave a sunny smile when he saw that it was Asahi. Just as he was about to run over to the alpha, a shooting pain shot through his abdomen, causing him to keel over. 

“Noya? Are you okay?” Tanaka asked, concerned for his friend, who was curled up in a protective ball, holding onto his stomach. Asahi rushed over, with the rest of the team following closely behind.

“Noya, what’s wrong?” Suga asked, kneeling near the other omega.

“It’s so hot,” Noya panted. As soon as he said that, his pheromones burst out into the room. Suga immediately took action, grabbing the boy and dragging him to the side of the gym. Noya was going into heat unexpectedly and with alphas around. 

Noya looked up through a blurred vision and saw Tanaka stalking his way, not acting like himself at all. Before he could get very far, Asahi grabbed him and pushed him away, growling ferociously at him. Tears started to steam down Noya’s face, from the pain of his sudden heat and the fact that he was causing his friends to lose control. 

Tanaka and Asahi were tussling, both snarling at each other. Daichi and the betas backed up, protecting Noya. Suga was whispering to him, trying to calm him down, as he brushed his hair soothingly. The door to the gym was opened again just as Asahi reared his fist back and punched Tanaka right in the face, causing the shorter alpha to fall on the floor, clutching at his bleeding nose. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had just walked into the chaotic scene. Noya wasn’t sure what happened after that. He thought he also saw Kageyama and Hinata, but his pain was getting worse from all of the stress. 

The next thing he was really sure about was Suga leading him outside and into his mom’s car. He was whisked home and put in his room. Noya sobbed as he thought about what had happened that day. He kept seeing Asahi and Tanaka fighting. Both of them had been so scary and he knew it was all because he had gone into heat. Noya felt miserable. What if this pulled their team apart?

Noya headed back to school the next week, worrying about what would happen when he stepped inside the gym. He opened the door slowly and crept inside, trying to remain unnoticed. Suga spotted him right away though and made a beeline straight towards him. The mothering omega held him by the shoulders and then ruffled his hair, causing Noya to scowl and try to fix it. 

“You’re okay?” Suga asked.

“Yes, mom,” Noya answered, rolling his eyes. Then he grew quieter and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet. “Um, how’s everyone else?”

“Well, it was quite the fiasco,” Suga said, rubbing his neck. “A lot of stuff happened. Nobody blames you though, okay? I don’t want you to even think that it was   
your fault. It could’ve happened to anyone. I’m just glad that we were there and that you didn’t go to heat somewhere else.”

Noya knew that it could’ve been much worse. What if he had been around a bunch of strangers or around people who didn’t care about him as much as his teammates did? He could’ve been taken by force, by more than one alpha even. It was terrifying to even think about.

“Noya!” a familiar voice called out. Noya looked up and saw Tanaka approaching him carefully. He stopped a few feet away, looking contrite. “I’m really sorry about what happened the other day. I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“I-it’s okay,” Noya said, glad that his friend didn’t blame him. 

Everyone seemed totally fine with everything, except Asahi. When he walked in, Noya rushed over to him, but the alpha brushed him off and went to go practice with some other members. Noya was left there, looking dumbfounded and hurt. Did Asahi hate him because Noya’s heat induced him to punch Tanaka? Did he decide that he didn’t love Noya as much as he thought?

Suga spotted Noya’s frown and patted his shoulder. “He feels guilty about how he acted. He came over to my house after school and cried about how he had scared you off. He said that he should’ve been the one to protect you.”

“But he did protect me,” Noya said, remembering how he has shoved Tanaka away. 

“Well, he doesn’t think so,” Suga said, gazing over at the tall alpha. “Give him some time alone and then you can talk to him about it.”

“Okay,” Noya answered forlornly. Honestly, he didn’t want to give Asahi time. He wanted to go over there right away and hug the alpha and to tell him that he   
was completely fine. He wasn’t bothered by how Asahi had acted, just about the fact that Asahi now wouldn’t talk to him.

He let Asahi keep to himself for a week before he decided that that was enough time. He started to follow the alpha during practice, but Asahi would just ignore him. He would try to sneak up on him during lunch or try to keep up with him in the hallways, but Asahi always slipped away. He was totally avoiding Noya and it was making the omega annoyed. 

During their day off, Noya walked over to Asahi’s house and pounded on the front door, standing there trying to look intimidating. Asahi’s mom answered the door and gave Noya a smile, showing him inside.

“I was wondering why you hadn’t come around in a while,” she said, rubbing her temples. “Asahi is in his room. Try to be gentle, you know how he is.”

“I’ll try, but I won’t promise anything if he keeps avoiding me,” Noya said, rolling his sleeves up to show he was serious. He marched over to Asahi’s room and rapped on the door. The door opened slightly and Noya could see Asahi peering down at him through the crack. As soon as Asahi realized who it was, he tried to shut the door, but Noya had been faster, already sticking his foot in the door and bodily shoving his way inside, almost falling to the floor from the amount of force he used. 

Asahi backed up, falling back on the bed, a look of terror on his face as the furious omega approached him. Noya stopped right in from of him, his hands on his hips.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Noya asked, forgetting all about his promise to be gentle. Asahi had just tried to lock him out of his room! This was definitely not a time to be gentle.

“I haven’-” Asahi started.

“Don’t give me that crap,” Noya butted in. “You have totally been ignoring me for the past two weeks! Now, I don’t care how you acted in the gym when I went into heat.”

“But I do!” Asahi interrupted. He gulped when he realized what he had just shouted. He sighed and put his face in his hands, suddenly looking exhausted, like it had been a lot of work to keep himself away from Noya. “It’s just, all of those people protected you, including Daichi.”

“Are you mad because you wanted to protect me also? You did keep Tanaka away from me,” Noya stated, remembering what Suga had said.

“There’s that, but also the fact that they had to protect you from me. When you went into heat, the only thing I wanted to do was to mate with you. Your smell was so strong that I would’ve mated with you by force. And I hate myself for that. You should be able to decide when you mate and with whom,” he said, face still in his hands. “I couldn’t even protect you from myself.”

“Asahi,” Noya sighed softly. He just couldn’t be mad at him anymore after he had said all of that. He sat next to the giant alpha, feeling how the other flinched and stiffened. Noya cuddled right up beside him. “I understand what you’re feeling, but I don’t want you to keep ignoring me. I love you and I want to be with you, okay? You don’t have to feel guilty anymore.” Asahi sniffled and started to cry softly. Noya wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “I love you,” Noya repeated, running his hands through Asahi’s hair soothingly. 

Asahi leaned into Noya’s hold, “I love you, too. I’m sorry I avoided you, I just thought that it would be safer for you to be away from me.”

“Silly, the safest place for me is right here with you,” Noya replied, pressing a kiss to Asahi’s head. The alpha relaxed into Noya’s arms, the two of them slowly falling onto the blankets. Noya wrapped his arms and leg around the alpha, doing his best to hold him with his smaller limbs. Asahi didn’t seem to mind, purring in contentment as Noya started to brush his hair again. The two of them fell asleep like that and when Asahi’s mom checked in on them later, she had a happy smile on her face, glad that her son had found Noya and that the omega spoiled him.

***

A month later, Noya’s parents sat him down to have an important discussion. Noya wasn’t really sure what it was about, but he was becoming uneasy the longer they sat there.

“Yuu, there’s something important that we need to talk about,” his mom started.

“It’s about the wellbeing of your future,” his father added on, putting his arm around his wife and squeezing her.

“Is this about college?” Noya asked, confused. “Because I already know where I want to go.”

“No, this is more important than college,” his mom said. Now Noya was even more confused. At this stage in his life, what was more important than deciding on a good college?

“We have found an exceptional mate for you,” his father said, looking quite proud of himself. “He is of excellent breeding and is going into a field where you two will be financially well-off for your whole lives. And the two of you will have beautiful children.”

Noya’s mind went blank for a moment. They had found a mate for him? They were thinking about arranging a marriage for him? Did people still even do that? After his initial shock, Noya became angry. How could his parents do that to him? He was already dating Asahi! And how dare he not have any say in the matter! He wanted to be with who he chose, not some random stranger who his parents had chosen!

“I’m not going to enter into an arranged marriage,” Noya stated coolly, trying his hardest not to lose his temper.

“Why not? This is a perfect match! Anyone would be thrilled for this opportunity!” his mom said, looking mildly offended. 

“Well, I’m not. I’ll mate with who I want, when I want. And besides, right now I’m dating Asahi. I love him and I’m not going to do this,” Noya said. 

“But, we went through all the trouble of finding someone perfect for you,” his father said.

“You don’t think I can make that decision on my own? Wouldn’t I know who the best person for me is? You went through the trouble of finding someone without my consent or knowledge, so this isn’t my problem,” Noya said, fuming now. Why should he care that his parents spent hours on finding someone? He never told them to do that for him.

Noya stood and strode out of the room, locking himself inside of his bedroom and ignoring his parents for the rest of the day. He refused to take part in this. 

He headed to school the next day, still angry about what had happened. He hadn’t spoken to his parents at all, leaving the house early just so he wouldn’t have to see them. He wasn’t paying attention when Asahi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He screamed and jumped about a foot into the air, spinning around to see who his assailant was. 

“Oh, it’s you,” Noya sighed, immediately relaxing. 

“Is something wrong?” Asahi asked, worried about his boyfriend’s reaction. He had never done that before. He usually just leaned into Asahi’s hold. Something must’ve been on his mind.

“It’s my parents,” Noya started, his shoulders visibly drooping just thinking about it. 

“What about them?” Asahi asked. Were they sick? Were they dying??

“They’re trying to set me up with another alpha to mate with,” Noya said, clearly miffed. 

“What?!” Asahi cried out, clearly shocked and worried.

“I told them that I would never do that.” Noya gave Asahi a firm look. “I love you and I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

Asahi flushed a bright shade of red hearing his boyfriend say those words. “M-me too.”

Noya flashed him a bright smile and reached out to take his hand. “Good. Let’s go change our clothes and head to practice.”

That wasn’t the last that Noya heard of the arrangement though. As soon as he got home, his parents were lying in wait. Noya groaned loudly as he parents stopped him.

“At least meet with him. What if you like him?” his mom asked, fretting with her hands.

“And what if I don’t?” Noya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Then you can reject him,” his father said.

“Really?” Noya asked uncertainly.

“Yes, really,” his father answered. “Now, we’ll set up the meeting for next week and if you don’t like him, then you can tell him there.”

“Well, just know that I already don’t like him,” Noya said, brushing past his parents to head to his room.

“You haven’t even met him yet,” his mother cried after him in an exasperated voice.

“I don’t have to,” Noya responded before shutting his door.

The next day, Noya told Asahi that he had to meet up with the guy, even if just to reject him and their arrangement. Asahi seemed worried about it, even though Noya told him that he would be fine.

“We’re just going to talk,” Noya repeated again when Asahi voiced his concern. “I’ll say ‘thank you for your interest, but I’m already with someone else.’ How is that?”

“Are you sure that you’ll be fine?” Asahi asked. “What if he doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer?”

“Well, my parents will be there also,” Noya said, shrugging. 

Asahi thought about Noya’s parents, thinking how both of them were on the small side. “How about I stop by also?”

Noya rolled his eyes, “If that makes you feel better.”

“It does,” Asahi said, reassured slightly. Honestly, besides Daichi, Asahi didn’t trust any alpha 100% to be around Noya. He just wanted to be sure that the omega was safe.

The day of the meeting finally arrived and Noya was starting to get nervous. He had started to think about what Asahi had said. What if the alpha didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and he had to mate with him anyway? Noya’s palms were sweating when he heard a knock on his front door and then his parents speaking to someone. Did he still have time to run away and never come back, eloping with Asahi in a foreign country where they could change their names and rebuild their lives? Was it still possible?

While he was trying to decide where he and Asahi would run away to, his parents walked into the room with somebody else following behind them. 

“Yuu, this is Yamada Haruto,” his mom said, introducing the alpha that was now standing beside her, smiling. The alpha was tall and muscular, but not nearly the size of Asahi. He had black hair and smiling eyes. He looked pretty average, to be honest. He thought his parents would have least found a cool and interesting person. 

“Hello, Nishinoya. I’m so glad to finally meet you,” he said politely, bowing.

“Oh, me too,” Noya answered, also bowing.

“Why don’t you two get comfortable and I’ll bring some tea,” his mom suggested, gesturing to the table. The two sat down and both of his parents left. There was an awkward silence between them. 

“So, your father told me that you play a sport?” the alpha started, getting comfortable.

“Oh, yes, I play volleyball. I’m the libero,” Noya said, not really expecting him to know what that position was. 

“That sounds. . . interesting,” he responded, not sounding interested at all. Instead of listening to him, it seemed like the alpha was sizing Noya up with his eyes. Noya’s mother came in with the tea then and some snacks and the atmosphere became quiet again.

“So, are there any other omegas on your team?” he asked after putting his cup down.

“Including me, there are four,” Noya said, proud that they had a very mixed team. 

“That’s surprising,” the alpha muttered.

Noya scowled, knowing what the alpha meant. It was surprising that there were so many omegas on the team because omegas were assumed weaker and slower. This alpha clearly thought that was the case. There was no way that Noya would ever think this alpha was better than Asahi. Which brought him to the real reason that he decided to meet the alpha.

“There’s something important I need to tell you,” Noya said, giving the alpha a steely gaze.

“Oh?” the alpha replied, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward on the table.

“I’m not going to mate with you,” Noya stated. “Thank you for your interest, but I refuse your offer.”

A vein in the alpha’s forehead twitched and he was suddenly glaring at Noya. He let out a sharp, barking laugh and leaned over the table and grabbed roughly at Noya’s chin. “You’re an omega, you don’t get a choice. You’re lucky someone even wanted to mate with you. I heard that you were a handful and I thought twice about it, but then I decided that I wouldn’t mind a wily partner.” The alpha slid around the table until he was pressed up against Noya’s side, his iron grip still locked on. “You should be grateful to me.” The alpha slid is other arm down, wrapping it around Noya’s waist, his hand slipping underneath the omega’s shirt. “In fact, since we’re going to be mates, why not just bond now? Since you’re going to belong to me and you’re indebted to me.”

The alpha slid his hand further up Noya’s shirt, causing the omega to shiver in disgust. It felt nothing like Asahi’s warm caresses. The alpha pushed Noya backwards and climbed on top of him, straddling the smaller boy. Noya struggled, trying to throw the alpha off of him, but it was hard when he was smaller by a good margin. Noya kicked up, but the alpha pinned his legs down, using his body weight. The alpha restrained Noya’s arms with one of his hands, while the other was lifting his shirt, revealing the omega’s skin. Noya grinded his teeth as the alpha raked his nails across his skin, leaving red trails behind. This was not how Noya had expected this conversation to go. 

Noya froze when he felt the alpha lower himself, kissing up and down his neck and sniffing the omega’s scent. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He was only supposed to do something like this with Asahi! Not some random alpha that he had just met!

Noya yanked one of his hands free and punched the alpha as hard as he could, knocking the taller boy off of him. He sat up and pulled his shirt back down, his hand quivering in anger and fear. “Don’t touch me!” he spat. “It’ll never be you. I already have someone and it’ll only ever be him! So don’t you dare touch me again!”

The alpha’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Well, it doesn’t look like your alpha is here now, does it? So how about I just claim you before he finds out?” The alpha knocked Noya back down, causing Noya’s head to hit to floor. His shirt was practically torn off, causing Noya to cry out. He expected his parents to run in, but they never did. They must’ve headed out on an errand or they couldn’t hear what was going on. 

“Stop!” Noya yelled, kicking and struggling. He managed to slap the alpha across the face, but that only caused the alpha to become more enraged.

“It appears that you need to be disciplined,” the alpha hissed, pulling his arm back to hit Noya. The omega shut his eyes in terror, waiting for the pain. But then, suddenly, the weight was lifted from his body. Noya’s eyes shot open and he saw Asahi standing there with the other alpha hanging from his hold. Asahi looked absolutely livid as he practically threw daggers at the alpha with his look. Asahi picked the alpha up and slammed him against the wall, ignoring the pained moan that came out of the other alpha’s mouth.

“He said to stop,” Asahi growled, his tone absolutely infuriated. Noya watched in awe as Asahi held the alpha easily in the air, his aura scary and intimidating. Noya wasn’t afraid though, he knew that Asahi was protecting him and he was glad that he had shown up when he did. He shivered when he thought of what had been about to happen. 

“Don’t approach him ever again,” Asahi snarled, lifting the alpha even higher against the wall before dropping him into a heap on the floor. Asahi turned to help Noya up and the other alpha stood up shakily, his gaze heated. Noya saw him approach and draw his fist back to hit Asahi! His precious Asahi! Noya jumped up and threw himself in-between them, his only thought to protect Asahi. He heard Asahi’s shout as the other alpha’s punch hit him in the jaw, knocking him over on the floor. His jaw smarted, but he didn’t think he was bleeding. He had harder hits in the face from volleyballs. He heard a loud roar and then he saw Asahi bodily dragging the alpha out of the room and throwing him out the front door, slamming the door behind him.  
Once the house had become quiet again, Asahi turned and faced Noya, his eyes gentle and worried. He approached Noya and took the shaking omega into his arms.

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked, clutching onto the smaller boy and drawing him against his chest. He then pulled away and looked at the already forming bruise, his eyes darkening slightly. 

“How did you get in here?” Noya asked, stunned and trying to understand what was happening. 

“I passed your parents as they were heading to get some more tea and they handed me the key and told me to check up on you. I was coming over anyway. I was worried,” Asahi said, his face blushing slightly. He wanted to see what kind of alpha his parents had picked for him, wondering if this alpha would be better for Noya than him. But when he had heard Noya cries and saw the other alpha attacking him, his blood had ran cold. He couldn’t believe than someone would attack Noya, especially someone his parents had picked to be his mate! 

“I’m glad you came,” Noya said, smiling. He grimaced when he felt the pain in his jaw. He gently prodded at his jaw with his fingers. 

Asahi stood up, picking Noya easily up with him. Noya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck to steady himself, not having been prepared to be picked up. Asahi carried him over to the couch and then wrapped a blanket around him, making sure to tuck him in. He then ran into the kitchen and prepared a bag of ice. He hurried back and held the ice bag on Noya’s wound. Noya could feel about anxious Asahi was as he cared for him. Noya felt so loved as he watched Asahi fret over him.

“How are you feeling?” Asahi asked, ignoring how his hand was going numb. He would do this for a whole month if it made Noya feel better.

“Better now that you’re here,” Noya sighed, snuggling up to Asahi. “Will you hold me?” He heard Asahi make a choking noise, but then he felt himself being lifted and placed in Asahi’s lap, cradled against the alpha’s strong chest. Noya took the bag of ice so that Asahi could hold him closer. He lifted the bag away and turned his bruise towards Asahi. “Kiss it better?” Asahi couldn’t hide his smile when he saw how Noya was acting like a small child that had just scraped his knee and wanted his mom to kiss it. Asahi leaned over and gently pressed his lips against the bruise, then he placed a kiss to Noya’s forehead. Noya put the ice back and leaned into Asahi’s warmth. 

Noya’s parents returned about ten minutes later with some more tea and found their son cuddling with his boyfriend on their couch, the other alpha nowhere in sight. When they heard what happened, their eyes widened in shock and then they rushed towards the two boys, hugging both of them and thanking Asahi profusely for protecting their son. They finally gave up on the idea of arranging a mate for their son, now that they knew that Asahi could protect him if he was ever in any danger. They could definitely see how much they loved each other, especially with how Noya’s eyes lit up when he retold the story of how Asahi saved him, causing the alpha to blush and hide his face in Noya’s hair. 

Noya’s parents called Asahi’s parents because it was evident that Asahi was not going to leave Noya’s side anytime soon. Asahi could hear his parents giggling over the phone as they agreed to let their son stay over. He knew that they were probably over the moon about it. Their son was with his cute boyfriend and they had the house to themselves. 

After dinner, Asahi went to Noya’s room and helped him build a nest. He settled the omega inside and then climbed in after, taking Noya into his arms and hugging him tight. He never wanted to let go, especially after today. He didn’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened to his beloved if he hadn’t gotten there when he did. 

“You did a good job on the nest,” Noya said, purring softly. “Maybe I should have you make them from now on.”

“If that makes you happy,” Asahi said, ruffling Noya’s hair with his nose, breathing in his chocolatey scent. 

“You make me happy,” Noya murmured. “Earlier today, I told that alpha that you were the only one for me and it would only ever be you for me. I meant it. I want   
you to be my mate.”

“Wha- Are you s-sure?” Asahi asked, incredibly flustered.

Noya turned around so that he was facing Asahi and he kissed him. “Yes, I want to be bonded to you.” 

Noya started to kiss up and down Asahi’s neck, nipping lightly, causing Asahi to go redder and redder. He grabbed Noya by the shoulders and pushed him away. “I want to be your mate also, but let’s at least wait until we’re done with high school.”

“Until you’re done with high school?” Noya asked.

“Both of us,” Asahi clarified. 

Noya pouted, but agreed. “Fine, but we’re doing it right after I graduate.” 

“I love you, Noya. And I’ll love you forever,” Asahi said, kissing Noya tenderly.

Noya grinned, “I love you too, you big softie.”

***

It had been two years since they made that promise, nestled safely in Noya’s blankets. Asahi was now working and Noya was constantly at practice, so the two saw less of each other. And that caused Noya to become starved for attention and sexually frustrated. He would pace around his house, thinking about when Asahi would finally mate with him. When he went into heat, he would think of Asahi’s hands on him and other things in other places. Asahi was Noya’s number one jack-off material. He would sometimes tell Asahi that just to watch the alpha’s face turn red. It was cute.

After Noya had graduated, the two started to spend more time together, cuddling together constantly, and making-out. Noya knew that Asahi was trying to make him comfortable and prepared for what they were going to do. The two had also marked down all of Noya’s heats so they could predict the next one. Asahi made sure to ask for that week off from work so that he could spend it with Noya. His boss was also an omega, and a very nice one, and she didn’t give Asahi a hard time, just telling him to take care of Noya. 

Noya’s heat was supposed to start the next day and he was milling around the house by himself. He wanted his first time to be in his own house since he felt safe there. His parents were happy that he had found such a great mate, spending more time with the timid alpha. They had agreed to let the two have the house to themselves, also grateful to the alpha for choosing to wait until Noya had graduated high school. They were off by themselves taking a mini-vacation. 

Noya felt dazed, thinking about what was going to happen this week. He would finally belong to Asahi, and Asahi would finally belong to him. They knew in their hearts that they already belonged to each other, but now other people would know it. Omegas would finally stop flirting with Ashai and alphas would finally stop giving Noya heated glances. 

Noya felt hot when he thought about Asahi taking him, panting above him and then biting his neck to bond him. Noya gulped some water, trying to assuage the warmth he was feeling. He fanned himself, but that didn’t help. He splashed some of the water on his face and felt better. He relaxed in his chair for a moment before he felt wet and uncomfortable. He grimaced and shifted positions and that’s when he felt some slick sliding out of his entrance. His bottle dropped to the floor when he realized what that meant. His heat was a day early. Asahi was at work, he wouldn’t be able to come and help him. 

Noya stood on shaky legs, trying to find his phone. He should at least let Asahi know what was going on, even if he couldn’t come. He wandered over to the entrance where he had left his phone. He sat down on the edge where people took their shoes off and texted Asahi, letting him know that he was in heat. After that, he fell back on the floor, breathing heavily and wishing that Asahi was there with him. 

He was about to wrestle his clothes off and masturbate right in the entrance when he heard a knock on the door. Noya sat up, confused and disoriented. Did someone just knock on the door or was he imagining things because he was so desperate to get off? He continued sitting there until another knock came, sounding louder and more urgent. He stood up and stumbled over his own shoes as he went to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Asahi standing there, panting like he had ran all the way from the store. 

Noya opened the door and let Asahi in, shutting the door behind him. “How-?”

“My boss let me off early and told me to come over here for you,” Asahi said, dropping his belongings. He was already being affected by the scent pouring off of Noya. 

“Good, hurry. I want you so badly right now,” Noya panted, trying to yank Asahi’s shirt off. 

 

“Shouldn’t we move to the bedroom?” Asahi asked, letting the omega pull his clothes off.

“No time, I need you,” Noya said, struggling with his own shirt and getting caught in it, whimpering pitifully until Asahi helped him. Once the alpha freed him, he caught Noya’s wrists and gave him a tender kiss.

“I love you, Noya,” he murmured against the omega’s lips.

“Will you call me Yuu?” Noya asked, rubbing his body against the alpha’s.

“Yuu,” Asahi whispered reverently, giving Noya an even deeper kiss. “I want to make love to you.”

“Oh god,” Noya whimpered, feeling his temperature rise and more slick sliding down his legs. “Asahi, hurry.”

“Okay, baby,” Asahi said, starting to slide Noya’s pants down. Noya was making it very difficult, continuing to press and rub his body against Asahi’s, already panting the alpha’s name and making it very challenging to undress him. Asahi finally got his pants off and wrapped his arms around the omega, trying to keep him calm. Asahi was there to help him, not make it worse. His hands slid down and he noticed the wet patch on the back of Noya’s boxers. “You’re already slick?”

Noya’s face flushed, the blush spreading down his neck and chest. “W-what? Don’t judge me! It’s all your fault for being so stupidly sexy.”

Asahi couldn’t help chuckling and teasing the omega. “Hmm, you think I’m sexy?”

Noya’s blush darkened even further. “N-no. Who ever said that?”

“I wonder?” Asahi laughed, kissing Noya. “Just for the record, I think you’re sexy also.” Noya let out a loud outburst and tackled Asahi to the ground, the alpha curling to protect the omega. Noya immediately started tugging on Asahi’s pants. “Yuu, I can do that myself,” Asahi said, becoming flustered himself. 

Noya didn’t seem keen on listening and continued to yank down Asahi’s pants. He looked very proud of himself when he threw them behind himself into the hallway. He then turned to face the last barrier in his way, his eyes widening slightly at the huge bulge. He had always tried to get Asahi’s clothes off in the past, but the alpha always shied away, wanting to keep their promise. He didn’t want to lose control and mate with Noya before they were completely ready. So, this would be the first time that Noya was going to be close and personal with Asahi’s dick. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

He let out a slow breath and slowly pulled Asahi’s boxers down, letting the alpha’s dick spring free. He must’ve made some type of squeaking noise, because Asahi was moving to try to cover himself up, his face entirely red. Noya swatted his hands away so he could continue to stare.

“Wow, you’re huge!” Noya exclaimed, his eyes glazing over as he watched Asahi’s dick twitch. His own dick was tiny compared to Asahi’s. Now he wanted it inside of him even more.

Noya tentatively touched Asahi’s dick, feeling Asahi jump in surprise. His face was covered by his hands, Asahi’s eyes peeking out between his fingers. Noya wrapped his hand around, his fingers not making it all the way around the girth. Asahi was so hot and thick, pulsing in his hand. He could feel himself practically drooling. 

“Yuu, don’t just sit there like that. It’s making me embarrassed,” Asahi hummed. Noya shuddered when Asahi said his name again. With his other hand, he slid his boxers down until they were hanging around his thighs. He started to pump up and down Asahi’s dick, the fingers on his other hand slowly sliding towards his entrance. He pushed one easily inside and soon pushed two in. It was easy with the slick and his body was already preparing for something a lot bigger. He licked his lips as he continued to watch Asahi, his eyes being drawn down to his dick. 

Noya tried to push his fingers in deeper, but he didn’t have very long fingers to begin with. He frowned and twisted his hips, trying to get more friction. Asahi watched his expression change and decided to step up. He was supposed to be taking care of Noya, not hiding behind his hands. He sat up and moved one of his hands to Noya’s entrance, sliding in a finger along beside the ones Noya had buried inside himself. Noya moaned when Asahi went in deeper. The omega withdrew his fingers and let Asahi take care of him, the alpha sliding in two more fingers, stretching the omega out. 

“They’re in so deep,” Noya said, moving his hips around so he could sink all the way down on Asahi’s fingers. Noya had long since abandoned Asahi’s dick, just enjoying what the alpha was doing to him. That didn’t mean that he didn’t shiver every time his dick brushed up against him, smearing pre-cum against his stomach. 

Asahi kissed and licked inside Noya’s mouth, moving his lips down his neck and creating bite marks across his chest. He stopped at Noya’s pink nipples, eying them hungrily. He had seen Noya’s chest several times in high school when they changed for practice or for a match. He had always been amazed at how tiny and pink his nipples were. Now he could finally lave attention on them. He rubbed his thumbs over them, testing Noya’s reaction. The omega whimpered and pushed his chest into Asahi’s hands, wanting to be touched more. Noya made a sound in the back of his throat when Asahi squeezed one gently.

“More,” Noya groaned, his head tilting back slightly and his eyes shutting. Asahi’s eyes darkened and he ducked down, licking his tongue over one of Noya’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth. Noya cried out, clenching around Asahi’s fingers. The alpha became even harder, imagining what Noya was going to feel like around him. Asahi continued to shower attention on Noya’s nipples while his fingers were continuously moving in and out of the smaller boy. That was, until Noya gently pushed his head away from his chest, looking incredibly out of breath and dazed.

“Asahi, I want you inside me,” Noya panted, giving Asahi the most sensual expression he had ever seen in his life. Asahi felt something inside him snap. He slid his fingers out and stood, Noya still in his arms. He balanced Noya on the table beside them and tore his underwear, throwing it to the floor. Noya seemed even more turned on by the show of force and eagerly opened his legs up, more than ready to be entered. He had waited about three years for this moment. 

Asahi and Noya wrapped their arms around each other as Asahi finally, finally pushed his way inside. Both of them groaned, Noya from finally being filled and Asahi from pushing inside the wet heat. They paused for a moment, they’re foreheads and hips pressed together.

Noya snickered and wiggled his hips. “Yep, you’re definitely huge.”

“Omigod, Yuu,” Asahi groaned. “Don’t laugh while I’m inside of you.” That only caused Noya to laugh harder, which then made Asahi start to laugh. Asahi had to rest his forehead on Noya’s shoulder, the omega caressing his back.

“Asahi, I love everything about you,” Noya murmured, kissing the side of Asahi’s head. By this point, Asahi’s hair had come undone and cascaded around his shoulders. Noya ran his fingers through it, feeling how soft and silky it was. He loved Asahi’s hair and liked to play with it. He loved how Asahi would get easily embarrassed or he would always sleep late or how he was really strong but was so gentle. He loved everything.

“I love everything about Yuu also,” Asahi said, raising his head so he could kiss Noya on the lips. 

“Was that supposed to be funny?” Noya asked after they separated.

“Maybe a bit,” Asahi said.

Noya giggled, then tightened his hold on Asahi, leaning forward. “Now, fuck me like you mean it,” he whispered in the alpha’s ear, squeezing down on Asahi’s   
dick. Whatever composure Asahi had managed to keep was completely thrown away when Noya said that. He snapped his hips back and thrusted them back forward, going fast and deep. Noya dug his nails into Asahi’s skin as Asahi rammed into him. 

“So fast,” Noya moaned, back arching. Asahi didn’t slow down though, instead going at an even faster rate, completely dominating Noya’s body. The omega couldn’t even think straight even more, blindly searching for Asahi’s mouth until the alpha complied and caught his lips in a scorching kiss. 

“Yuu, Yuu,” Asahi panted, continuing at his wild pace. “You feel so good.”

Noya could feel the table tilting with Asahi’s forceful thrusts and he worried that the table would break. His parents definitely wouldn’t be happy with that. It seemed that Asahi didn’t notice at all, too focused on pleasuring Noya. Noya kind of liked how Asahi was gentle normally, but became a complete sexual beast. He loved it actually. It really turned him on. 

“Asahi, wait, stop,” Noya said, feeling the table give a worrisome quiver. He really didn’t want to explain a broken table to his parents. Asahi paused and pulled back, a concerned look on his face.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked. Noya could tell that Asahi wanted to start moving again, but was holding back for Noya. His body was shaking because he was focusing on staying still for his omega. 

“No, that’s amazing. I just think the table is in danger of collapsing,” Noya said, patting the table he was perched on.

“Oh, I can fix that,” Asahi said, gathering Noya in his arms and hefting him up in the air. Noya squeaked as he tightened his hold around Asahi’s shoulders. “Is this okay?”

“Can you hold me like this the whole time?” Noya asked uncertainly.

“Of course,” Asahi stated.

“My strong alpha,” Noya giggled, giving Asahi a deep kiss.

“Mmm, can I move now?” Asahi murmured against Noya’s lips. The omega nodded in response and Asahi thrusted up deep inside of him, causing Noya to throw his head back. With the position change, Asahi was going much deeper than before, causing Noya to go wild. His moans were growing louder and higher pitched until he was sure that his neighbors could hear them.

“Asa-Asahi,” Noya chanted, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist.

Asahi could feel his knot growing larger as Noya squeezed down on him. He went faster, cradling the boy with one arm so that he could take Noya’s dick into his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts. Noya’s body went rigid and his breathing became faster and heavier. He knew he was about to come at any moment, but he was still missing something.

“K-knot me,” Noya cried out, needing it more than anything at that moment. He wanted to feel full, fuller than he had ever been in his life. 

Asahi gritted his teeth and grabbed Noya’s hips with both hands, bringing him down over his knot. Asahi saw stars and he backed up into the wall behind him to keep his balance. Noya was so incredibly tight around his knot, which was now snugly in place and wouldn’t move until he had emptied its contents into the omega. Noya was also going through similar emotions, feeling how Asahi swelled inside of him, stretching Noya out to his utmost. Noya spasmed, feeling the beginning of his orgasm. The next moment, his back arched and he came, his cum spurting between him and Asahi. The alpha’s legs were trembling, not realizing how intense sex would feel. He was having a hard time standing and he slowly slid to the floor. Noya was still coming, his spasms causing him to clench down on Asahi, causing him to orgasm also. He let out a deep groan as he finally released into the omega, his seed spilling inside. 

Asahi leaned back against the wall, bringing the omega with him so that he was nestled against his chest. They were quiet for a while, coming down from their highs, until Asahi felt Noya shaking. He was about to ask what was wrong until he heard a snort come from the smaller boy’s mouth.

“Don’t laugh, it’s going to make me think I did it wrong!” Asahi exclaimed, already feeling his embarrassment seep into him, realizing that he and Noya were sitting naked in his entryway, the alpha still buried deep inside. 

“No, it was so amazing, Asahi. I was just nervous beforehand and it turned out I had nothing to worry about. You did a great job of taking care of me,” Noya smiled, giving Asahi a peck on the lips. 

“I did forget something though,” Asahi said, gently grabbing Noya’s chin and lifting it.

“Hmm, what?” Noya asked, tilting his head cutely.

“We still need our bond marks,” Asahi said.

Noya’s eyes widened. “Oooooooh.” He bit his lower lip to hide how excited he was. Now he and Asahi would officially belong to each other! He was elated! He let his head fall back in a submissive pose. He could hear Asahi’s breathe hitch and then he felt a warm hand sliding over his neck followed by even hotter lips. Noya could feel his heart beat quicken as he waited. He gasped when he felt teeth graze his flesh, moaning when the teeth sunk in, bonding him. Noya felt his body go limp and Asahi had to catch him to make sure he didn’t fall backwards and hurt himself, since he and Asahi were still connected. 

Asahi unlatched his teeth and sat back, admiring the mark he had made. He brushed his thumb gently over it, feeling Noya shudder in response. 

“Wow,” Noya hummed, leaning into Asahi. “So intense.” Asahi waited patiently for his turn, rubbing Noya’s back the whole time. After about two minutes, Noya sat up straight, wriggling a bit in Asahi’s lap and wincing when he felt the knot. “Okay, ready?” Asahi nodded and brushed some of his hair back, tilting his head to the side. Noya scooted in closer, breathing in Asahi’s husky scent, which was even stronger now. He licked his lips in anticipation. He placed a few gentle kisses on the spot he was going to bite, soothing Asahi, who seemed a bit tense. When Asahi relaxed, Noya bit into Asahi’s neck. Asahi let out a squeaking noise when the omega bit him, causing Noya to start shaking with laughter again. He pulled away and snickered.

“Stop laughing so much!”

“I can’t help it! You’re just way too adorable!” Noya giggled, sliding his arms around Asahi’s neck and giving him a sunny grin.

Asahi blushed, not used to being called adorable. “N-no, you’re obviously way more adorable.”

“Well, let’s agree to disagree,” Noya murmured, closing in on Asahi’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! Finally finished! I know it took a while to get out. But, this did turn out 7,000 words longer than I wanted it to, so there's that. You had to wait, but it was longer and better. And I mean, because school is important to me, so that'll come first. 
> 
> But I hope that the wait was worth it! I thought it was! When I was editing it, I was like 'omgggg, why are they so precious!!!' haha. This is my first asanoya fic, so I hope that I wrote them correctly! I will be working on their child fic next. ;) So except for saxy times. Hmm, after that, I think I'll write another kagehina one. I haven't written them in a while. 
> 
> I'm thecommaqueen1 on tumblr if you guys wanna chat about haikyuu. We need each other during this wait for the 3rd season, lol. Kudos and Comments are soooo much appreciated! So much!!! <3 <3 <3 (especially comments because it lets me know what you guys think and how I can more of what you guys want into my fics)
> 
> Also, fun thing for you guys to think about and get back to me on. I'm getting tired of writing sex scenes in a bed (if you can't tell from my fast few fics), soooo I need some new places for ppl to bang!!!!! I'll leave you all to it! ;)


End file.
